


Come Home

by Tvmoviesparks



Category: Covert Affairs
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2798168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tvmoviesparks/pseuds/Tvmoviesparks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Auggie and Annie one shot inspired by the events of season 3 and making my prediction of the song that will highlight Auggie and Annie as a couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Home

Come hone- Covert Affairs- Auggie and Annie- One shot

It was a dark, cold and rainy night, Annie Walker was returning from a week of being held captive in Russia after killing CIA traitor and Russian spy, Lena. The woman who killed the man she loved Simon, making it home, the place she shared her sister and her family, the place where she was and Simon was killed. Despite fond memories with sister, Annie still was plague and haunted by the memories of event. Annie was paralyzed by fear standing out in the pouring rain, stuck as she could go pass the back porch door, Not just the rain was pouring down on her but the tears were pouring down on her face, crying pleading to God to give her strength pleaded her to herself to muster the courage to go to pass the porch and enter the house, put the shots were still ringing her ear, the images of Lena shooting her and Simon. She couldn't do it she didn't feel safe in this place, she needed to be someone she felt comfortable with knowing that no could ever harm her. So she left her house rushed to her car, and speed off to the one place she could feel at home with it.

Auggie Anderson was staying dry and warm at his apartment, shirtless and wearing sleeping pants was about to head off to bed, reaching the side of his bed about to turn off light he looked at the picture of him and Annie in Barcelona from their first mission they did in field together despite the obstacles of that mission in the end of it all he cherish to know that Annie would be by his side no matter what and he would do the same for her, so concern about her well begin, as Auggie felt Annie as had a rough couple of months, he thinks about calling her before head off to be to see if she made it home okay, just as was about to pick up the phone he jumped to hear banging coming from his door. He open his door, surprise to see Annie all soak, wet and shriving, Auggie was about to ask what happen when Annie stop him before speaking she grasp his embrace in a form of a hug, as Auggir could sense that Annie wasn't just hugging him from the warmth of the cold but seeking comfort from a friend.

After a 10 minute embrace Auggie welcome in her as she sat down on the couch in front of the fire with a towel wrapped around as was naked underthe. Auggie return with extra set of clothes as her was running the dryer he sat by her and as she still stunned and silent trying to get to speak he said

"Annie, I have some dry clothes your clothes will be dry in a hour so and once your clothes are dry I can drive you home if you like"

Annie said softly "I can't"

"I can't what" Auggie asked

"I can't go home, Auggie"

Auggie felt like an idiot of course she was still plague by her and Simon getting shot he took her hand as he said. "I under estimated you walker."

"why" she asked

"Because now you know what it is like to haunted by tragedy of losing someone you love or care about."

"Does it ever go away, Auggie?"

"Well from my experience, Walker; you might never get over the pain but it takes someone strong as you to move and live your life."

Annie looked at Auggie smirk at him happy to know she had friend like him she sighed hating to impose him but she asked,

"Do you mind if I stay here tonight?"

Auggie smirked "Of course, why don't get dress into some warm clothes and take my bed i will take the couch ."

"But no Auggie this your..." Auggie interrupted and said, "No butts Walker, go on get some rest will you in the morning"

Annie lean in giving him a kiss on the check as went to his bedroom to get some rest. Auggie wasn't ready to go to bed just yet as he got a blanket and iPod thinking music will make him relax hoping the music will him preoccupied in what he really wanted to do. 3 hours into Annie peaceful rest she drifted off into dreamland but the weird thing about it was that it felt she had this dream before but not sure when, but the dream felt more like memory or a flashback entailing her and Auggie dancing around the ballroom floor, Auggie all spiff up in a tux whispering in her heard "once we find our song our time will come as he leans kissing her softly on lips as return the favor and kisses him back the shock and realization of this dream awakes Annietwo hours later it is 11:30pm.

Taking deep as sat up touched her lips wondering was just dreamt felt like it really happen. Then she hears the singing whispers of Auggie coming from the living room, wanting to know what Auggie was singing she creep out of Auggie's bed into the living as whispers grew louder still uncertain what Auggie was sing as the song was unfamiliar to her but she adore the lyrics like;

Come home, Come home, Cause I've been waiting for you, For so long, For so long. And right now there's a war between the vanities. But all I see is you and me. The fight for you is all I've ever known. So come home.

She hated disturbing him from hear is somewhat lovely singing voice she wanted to what he was singing, so Annie tapped Auggie on the shoulder, he shudder surprised to see that Annie can scare heck of him she giggled at him as she said,

"Sorry, if I startled you?"

"It is alright, but you what you doing up Walker?"

" I can asked you the same question?"

"But I asked you first." Auggie said, as the Annie bowed down and told him, "I had dream and was awaken by sing your singing, if you don't mind me asked what is the song?"

Auggie answered "The song is by One republic, called "Come home."

"Well, sounds nice coming for you, but I would love to hear it." Annie asked

Auggie suggested " I got a better idea."

Pausing the song he pulled out his headphones restarted the song as the music started to play he asked, "Do I mind if I ask you for this dance?" held out his hand

Annie smiled as accepting his hand and answered, "Don't mind if I do."

Auggie lead her to the open part of the living room as the slowly start to move with the music as Annie closed her eyes listen to lyrics of the song as was reliving the dream she just had a few minutes ago.

Hello world, Hope you're listenin' Forgive me if I'm young For speaking out of turn There's someone I've been missing And I think that they could be The better half of me They're in their wrong place trying to make it right But I'm tired of justifying So I say to you

Come home, Come home, Cause I've been waiting for you, For so long, For so long. And right now there's a war between the vanities. But all I see is you and me. The fight for you is all I've ever known. So come home.

I get lost in the beauty Of everything I see The world ain't half as bad As they paint it to be If all the sons

All the daughters Stopped to take it in Well hopefully the hate subsides and the love can begin It might start now... Yeahh Well maybe I'm just dreaming out loud Until then

Come home, Come home, Cause I've been waiting for you, For so long, For so long. And right now there's a war between the vanities. But all I see is you and me. The fight for you is all I've ever known. So come home.

As the song was heading toward the bridge; Auggie and Annie were so close together you would they could the feel the heat radiant off each other, then Auggie clear his throat as he was curious to ask Annie,

"So what your dream about, was it a nightmare, that is why you couldn't go back to sleep."

Annie admitted, "No the dream wasn't a nightmare at all, it was pretty good actually."

"Well it that is good, was it about Simon, you two reuniting having a happily ever after." Auggie added as hate to say even despite his feelings for Annie he knew she loved Simon and still does, expecting to heard say "Yes" to his but was not expected but thrill to heard the actually question to his answer.

"No, the dream wasn't about Simon, it was about you and me, dancing something like and you telling when we found our song that be our time to…"

Nervous to say the next words not knowing how Auggie was feeling she stop and hesitated knowing that Auggie may still having feeling for Parker, but instead Auggie touched her chin to pulled her to meet his eyes as he asked,

"To What"

Without answering the question they lean share a kissing that didn't compare to passion Annie had in her dream, a kiss show that Auggie and Annie are more than just partner and friends and now lovers, the kind of lovers that stay together forever.


End file.
